Four Lettered Word
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: Some people think of four lettered words all the time, but this three four letter words change their worlds forever:: Reba Jack Love
1. Chapter 1

**"YOU DID WHAT!" Jack Morgan screamed at his wife.**

**"I'm sorry," Cheryl Morgan said, get teary eyed.**

**"Don't you sorry me!" He screamed again before storming up the stairs.**

**"Dad?" Jack and Cheryl's daughter, Lauren, asked.**

**Jack kissed the top of his redhead daughter's head. "Yes Lauren?" He asked his daughter before walking into his twins bedroom.**

**"Are you leaving?" Lauren asked as she followed her father.**

**"BAILEY!" Kaylee screamed. "PUT ME DOWN!" She added.**

**Jack took his 10 year brunette daughter out of his other daughter's hands. "Yes Lauren, I am." **

**"Where are we gonna go?" Bailey asked Jack as he sat Kaylee down.**

**"You're coming with me," Jack told his three daughters before walking downstairs with them.**

**"And where are you going with MY daughters?" Cheryl asked.**

**Jack ignored her and went down to his car.**

**"Where are we going?" Kaylee asked as she got into the truck with her sisters.**

**"We are going to an old friend's house," Jack said, pulling out of his driveway.**

**"Okay," Kaylee said before falling asleep on her Bailey's lap.**

**In less than four minutes all three girls were fast asleep. Jack looked back at his daughters and knew that their lives were about to change. He pulled up to a brick house that had left less than a year ago. Dr. Morgan looked at his daughters before getting out of the car. He walk up to the door and rang the doorbell. The person who answered the door was the most beautiful woman that he had lied eyes on.**

**"Hi," Jack smiled.**

**"Hi, How are you?" The redhead asked.**

**"I've been good," He started. "Can I come in?" **

**Reba giggled. "Sure," She said, moving out of the way so he could come in. "How are the girls?" She said, closing the door and walking to where Jack sat on the couch.**

**"They're asleep in the truck," Jack said, wrapping his arm around Reba.**

**"How's Cheryl?" She asked.**

**"Properly mad at me," He answered.**

**Reba laughed. "Why?"**

**"Well, it's a long story," Jack said, looking into Reba's sparking light blue eyes.**

**"We have all night," Reba said, looking back into his dark blue eyes.**

**"Where are the kids?"**

**"Jake lives with his dad, Kyra's on tour, and Cheyenne lives on her own."**

**"Oh."**

**"The story?"**

**"Right," Jack started off. "Well, after Cheryl and I got divorced, we said that we would try to live together for the girls. But then, she got pregnant by another man, and I didn't want the girls to grow up like that."**

**"So you brought them to a more confusing household?" Reba asked starting to get confused.**

**"This household's not confusing," Jack told her, moving a strand hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.**

**"Okay, then," Reba said with her famous smile that could light up the midnight sky.**

**"So are you dating anyone?" He asked.**

**"Not at the moment. Why?" **

**"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Do you have to go to Boston soon?" Reba asked him.**

**"Nope," Jack replied.**

**"Then, Yes!" She said before kissing him.**

**Jack smiled to himself as he kissed his love back.**

**Reba broke the kiss. "Should we bring the girls in?" **

**Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Why not," He said before walking back out to his truck with Reba close behind him. Jack opened the back doors and picked up Bailey while Reba picked up Kaylee. Both of them walked back into the house. "And where are they gonna sleep?" Jack asked following Reba up the stairs. **

**"Cheyenne and Kyra's old rooms," Reba said walking into what was once her oldest daughters room and laying Kaylee on the bed while Jack laid Bailey next to her. "Do you want to go get Lauren or should I?"**

**"I'll go get her," Jack said, leaving the room to go get his daughter who, some how go to look like Kyra and Reba.**

**Reba smiled. In her heart she knew that she had forgiven Jack for not telling her about Cheryl and that she still was head over heels in love for him. She could tell him, not this early into their relationship. Reba walked into Kyra's old teal painted, beige carpeted room as Jack walked in with his oldest daughter and laid her on the bed.**

**"Where am I gonna sleep?" Jack asked.**

**"Who said you were staying?" Reba joked, before laughing at her own joke. "You can sleep with me or in Jake's room," She added, walking out of Kyra's old room with Jack following her.**

**Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Reba, can I tell you something?"**

**"Does it involve the name Cheryl?" She asked.**

**"No," He said pulling Reba closer.**

**"Sure," She said pulling Jack to herself.**

**"I still love you."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reba wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too," She said before leaning up and kissing him. Both Reba and Jack forgot that they had only re-started dating minutes ago. Reba pulled away. "Let's go slow," She said in a whisper, trying to regain her breath.**

**"Okay," Jack said staring down into her beautiful blue eyes.**

**"I'm gonna go to bed, Night," She said, kissing his cheek then disappearing into her room. Jack went into the room an hour later to see Reba had changed her clothes but she wasn't asleep.**

**"Hey, What wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her on the bed.**

**"I have to tell you something that no else know," Reba asked, looking down. Jack noticed that Reba's arms were coated with bruises, but he decided not to ask.**

**"Yeah," He said placing his arm around her.**

**"Two months ago, I was raped and abused," She told him, her voice quivering.**

**Jack pulled her close. "I'm here for you."**

**"There's more," Reba started, looking down still afraid of looking at Jack. "I'm pregnant," She said slowly for him to hear.**

**"Is okay, I'll be here," He said, tilting Reba's head to look at him. "I promise."**

**Reba smiled. "Thank you," She cuddled into him and soon fell asleep. Jack soon fell asleep too.**

**The next morning Reba woke up to the buzz of her clock, forgetting to unset it. She got up, took a shower, and changed into an unbuttoned maroon and black striped business shirt with a white tank underneath and a pair of dark blue jeans. Reba had pulled up half of her hair into a ponytail with a maroon clip and a ponytail holder. She walked downstairs to see all of Jack's daughters and Jake in the living room. **

**"Mom," Jake said looking at his mother.**

**"Jake why are you here?" She asked walking near the entrance of the kitchen.**

**"Dad needs you," The brunette teen said before exiting the house.**

**"Who are you?" Lauren asked the redhead who had walked into the kitchen.**

**"I'm Reba," The redhead said as Lauren and her sisters peaked through the ledge.**

**"How does our dad know you?" Kaylee asked.**

**"I'm his girlfriend," Reba told them as she started cooking.**

**"Dad's dating?" Bailey asked.**

**Both Kaylee and Lauren rolled their eyes and answered "Yup."**

**Just then the kitchen door opened and Cheyenne and Van walked in.**

**"Mom, Dad needs you," Cheyenne said. **

**Van saw the three girl's faces that rested on the ledge. ****"Uh, Mrs. H?" He asked her.**

**"Yes Van," Reba answered.**

**"Who are they?" He asked pointing to the girls.**

**"My boss' daughters," Reba lied to get the young couple out of her house.**

**"Okay," Cheyenne told her before leaving the house with her husband. **

**"Why did you lie?" Kaylee asked her.**

**"For reasons that you wouldn't understand," Reba paused, "Lauren can you watch your sisters?"**

**"Sure," Lauren replied before Reba left out the kitchen door.**

**Reba walked down to the house where her ex-husband and best friend sat in their kitchen. Reba opened the back door. "You wanted me?" **

**"Barbra Jean swears she saw Dr. Morgan's truck leave your house this morning."Brock said, standing behind the counter.**

**"That's 'cause it did," Reba said sitting on one of the stools with a smirk on her face.**

**"REBA!" Barbra Jean said with her 'you've got to be kidding me' face.**

**"Barbra Jean!" Reba said almost mocking her.**

**Brock looked at his ex-wife. "Are you dating him again or something?"**

**"He's living with me with his daughters," Reba regretted the words as soon they came out of her mouth.**

**"YOU'RE LIVING WITH HIM!" Brock screamed.**

**"Well Jeez Brock, After we got divorced I thought I could live with a man," Reba said with a smirk.**

**Barbra Jean sat at the table with her arms crossed, mad at Reba for living with the biggest crush she has ever had.**

**Reba's phone rang as she walked out the scary household. "Hello?" She said walking to her house.**

**"Hey," Jack said on the other end of the phone.**

**Reba smiled. "Shouldn't you be working?"**

**"The couple didn't show up," Jack said, going through things that Cheryl has given him.**

**"Some people don't care," Reba said entering her house.**

**"I've learned that."**

**Reba laughed.**

**"Why are you laughing?" Kaylee asked.**

**Reba put her hand over the receiver. "I'm talking to your father."**

**"Oh, HI DAD," Kaylee called out.**

**"Kaylee says hi," Reba told her boyfriend as she walked up the stairs.**

**"Okay, the couple just walked in. I love you."**

**"I love you too, bye," Reba said before hanging up the phone as she walked into her room. She felt like she was going to fall over, even though she was only up for three hours.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reba flopped onto her bed, tried as she could be. She soon fell asleep. Hours past before Reba woke up. When she woke up she ran downstairs in her nightgown, with full ability to see her bruise coated arms.**

**"OH MY GOSH! Reba what happened to you?" Barbra Jean asked after bursting into the living room.**

**Reba noticed the you could see her bruises. "I fell down the stairs," She lied to her best friend, looking around. "Where are the girls?"**

**"Cheyenne took them to the mall," Barbra Jean said.**

**"Oh, so what do you need?" Reba asked her best friend as she sat down on the couch.**

**"I wanted to show you my Dr. Morgan Bennie Baby," Barbra Jean said, pulling a Bennie Baby out from he purse.**

**Reba rolled her eyes."You named a Bennie Baby after my boyfriend?"**

**Barbra Jean smirked. "Yes, because he's adorable."**

**"Don't talk about him like that!" Reba paused as she heard her boyfriend's car pull up. "Now goodbye Barbra Jena."**

**"You know I have a Bennie Baby named after you, Reba," Barbra Jean said, backing up to the door.**

**"Okay, Goodbye Barbra Jean," Reba said before Barbra Jean walked out of the door as Jack walked in the kitchen door. He walked into the living room and wrapped his arms around Reba's waist.**

**"Hey," He whispered into her ear.**

**Reba leaned into him. "I'm so tried!"**

**"Then go to sleep," Jack said, picking her up.**

**"I just woke up," Reba said as Jack walked up the stairs with her in his arms.**

**"Your point?" Jack asked, walking into Reba's bedroom. "I'll stay in here if you want, " He added, laying Reba down in her bed.**

**Reba nod her head before drifting off to sleep. Jack watched her sleep, her eyes closed, her flaming red hair ruffled against the pillow. He knew that one day, he would ask Reba to marry him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reba woke up an hour later to see Jack staring at her. **

**"Morning," Jack joked.**

**Reba laughed and looked at clock on the wall. "It's six o'clock, I don't think it's morning."**

**"For you, It's morning," Jack told her.**

**Reba smiled. "Are the girls home yet?"**

**"No. You know Cheyenne and the mall."**

**"I don't think they'll be home until 9."**

**Jack laughed. **

**"Well, It's Cheyenne," Reba remarked.**

**Just then they could her the front door open. Reba and Jack both looked at each other before going downstairs, after Reba put her rope on her nightgown. It was Kyra.**

**"Hi Mom," She said, looking at her mother who had come down the stairs before Jack.**

**Reba hugged her youngest daughter. "Hey Kyra, Should you be on tour?" She asked, pulling away from her daughter.**

**"It ended," Kyra said as Jack walked out the stairs. "Uh Mom?"**

**"Yeah?" **

**"Why is Dr. Morgan here?"**

**"He lives here now."**

**"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?" Kyra yelled.**

**Reba gave her a weird look.**

**"Okay, don't answer that."**

**The kitchen door flew up and Cheyenne walked in with Jack's daughters and fifty shopping bags.**

**"Who are they?" Kyra asked, pointing to the girl's in the kitchen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Jack's daughter," Reba said in a whisper so Cheyenne couldn't hear.**

**"Oh," The redhead teen started, "I'm gonna to dad's, bye mom," She added before walking out the door as Cheyenne walked into the living room. Reba turned around.**

**"Why is Dr. Morgan here?" Cheyenne asked.**

**"He lives here," Reba said before sitting down on the couch.**

**"Does Barbra Jean know?" Cheyenne questioned, sitting next to her mother.**

**"Yes."**

**"Okay, I'm going home," Cheyenne said as she walked out the house.**

**"Cheyenne is so cool," Lauren said, plopping into the chair near the kitchen.**

**"Cheyenne's so not cool," Bailey said, sitting in the other chair.**

**"Oh, quiting being a tomboy!" Kaylee said sitting on the couch next to Reba.**

**Bailey stuck her tongue out at her twin sister. Kaylee did the same.**

**"GI--" Reba started before fall unconscious on Kaylee's lap.**

**"Reba?" Kaylee said, shaking her.**

**"W-w-w-what?" Reba gurgled, waking up a little.**

**"You fainted,Reba," Lauren told her.**

**"Oh," Reba said,sitting up.**

**"Are you okay?" Bailey asked.**

**Reba stood up and started to walking into the kitchen. "I'm fine."**

**The kitchen door opened and Barbra Jean walked in. "Hey Reba."**

**"Hi Barbra Jean," She said. "Why are you here?"**

**"Henry and Elizabeth wanted to see if Jack's daughters wanted to come over."**

**"Okay," Reba said before calling out. "GIRLS!"**

**Lauren, Bailey, and Kaylee walked into the small kitchen. "yeah?"**

**"Your going out with Barbra Jean."**

**"Who?" Kaylee asked.**

**"Me," Barbra Jean said, looking at the girls.**

**"Oh okay," Kaylee replied before walking out the door with her sisters.**

**"Bye Reba."**

**"Goodbye Barbra Jean!" And with that Barbra Jean left out the door.**

**Reba smiled. For once Barbra Jean left when she asked her to, even though she was gonna leave. She sighed and started cooking.**

**"Wow," Reba heard Jack said as he entered the kitchen.**

**Reba turned around. "Wow what?"**

**"I didn't know you cook," Jack said walking over to her place at the stove.**

**"I've always cook."**

**Jack laughed. "well is it good?"**

**"Taste," Reba said, placing the wooden spoon up to his mouth. Jack opened his mouth and Reba put the spoon into his mouth.**

**"Yum," Jack praised as Reba pulled the spoon out of his mouth. Jack bent his head down and started kissing Reba's neck.**

**Reba couldn't help but giggle. "Jack, I said slow," She said, trying not to collapse into his arms.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"This is slow," Jack told her, still kissing her neck.**

**"Jack, Stop!" Reba said, feeling dizzy.**

**Not wanting to get in trouble, Jack stopped. A couple seconds later Reba's body fell limp in Jack's arms. "Reba?" Jack asked, looking down at her unconscious body. Jack rushed Reba to the ER and waited for two hours for the doctors to tell him what was wrong. He paced the floor, not bothering to call the rest of Reba's family, but will if something was wrong. Jack saw the doctor walk out. **

**"Dr. Morgan?" The doctor asked him.**

**"Yes?" He said, looking at him.**

**"You may want to sit down," The doctor said before Jack and himself sat down. Dr. Brooks looked at Jack. "Did you know that your girlfriend is two months pregnant?"**

**"Yes," Jack said, prettified of what was wrong with the baby.**

**"Did Mrs. Hart faint earlier today?" **

**"Yeah, for about a minute."**

**"Well, Mrs. Hart's baby is okay, but Reba high blood pressure caused her to faint because her body has to produce more blood for the baby."**

**"Okay. Can I see her?" Jack asked.**

**"Sure. She's in room 155." And with that Dr. Brooks walked away.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack walked in to the hospital room to see the redhead sitting on the bed.**

**"Is my baby okay?" Was the first thing that came out of Reba's mouth.**

**"Yes," Jack said sitting on the edge of the bed. **

**Reba sighed, relieved. Reba went home the next day.**

**Weeks soon turned into months,Reba and Jack still dated. Jake, Cheyenne, Kyra, and Van still questioned what Reba had done, and were mad at her for being pregnant at her age. Jack still was there for Reba, though it all. Lauren, Kaylee, and Bailey, Reba's children and ignored their mother.**

**"LAUREN! KAYLEE! BAILEY! CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE!?" Reba called up the stairs.**

**The sisters came bouldering down the stairs. "Yeah Reba?" Kaylee asked.**

**"Your mother's here are for you," Reba said, standing at the end of the stairs.**

**"Why?" Lauren asked, sitting on the arm of the chair closest to the door.**

**"Your wants to go do something with me," Reba said, confused by her self.**

**The three girls got disgusting looks on their faces.**

**"I could have gone my entire life without knowing that," Bailey said, disgusted.**

**"Just go with your mother!" Reba said, pointing to the door.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The sisters walked out of the door, as Jack walked into the kitchen door and wrapped his hands around Reba's waist. "Hey Sexy," He whispered into her ear.**

**Reba smiled "Hi," She said leaning into him.**

**"Are you ready?" Jack asked her.**

**Reba sighed. "Why not?"**

**Jack lead Reba out to his truck and helped her get into it.**

**"Thank you," Reba said with a smile.**

**"Anything for you," Jack said, getting into the drivers seat. Reba smiled as Jack started the car and pulled out of the driveway. They drove in silence to a little diner out in the middle of nowhere. Reba looked silently out her window.**

**"Where are we?" She questioned.**

**"You'll see." Jack smiled and parked the car. He help the redhead out of the car and started up into the woods with her.**

**"Jack seriously tell me where we're going!"**

**Jack brought her to a small clearing in the wood, where a small table sat covered in a white tablecloth. Reba stared at him. When Reba opened her mouth to speak when Jack got down one knee.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Reba Nell Hart, I've loved you since I saw you in my office. You've given my daughters and me a place over our head. Will you marry?" Reba stared at him in shock. "Please say something."**

**"Yes,yes, oh my gosh yes!" Reba screamed. Jack smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. He got up and kissed her.l Jack looked at her and laughed. "Whats so funny?"**

**"Your just so beautiful." Reba smiled and kissed him. **

**Two weeks later Reba gave birth to a beautiful little girl who they both named Alexandra Eliza Hart Morgan. Alexandra had bright blue eyes, dark red hair and an indian skin tone. Reba and Jack got married a year after Alexandra was born and they both raised her as if she was Jack's daughter and every one thought she was.**

**THE END  
**


End file.
